Back to December
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: Things get interesting after the Ceremonial Duel... warnings and full summary inside! And a pairing I just couldn't resist! You want to know? read! 'M' to be safe! -H.I.M.


H.I.M.: Hiya! I'm know I should be updating Inuyasha, but I don't feel like it! Maybe I'll just leave that to Mary... Yeah! I'm better at one shots! So... I need ideas for a song for the sequel to 'Oath'. It's where Heba and Atem admit their feelings for each other! I don't know what song to do... Maybe I should have Atem going out with Tea and then have another talent show or something with Heba singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavinge... What do you think? Any way, this is 'Back to December'. A one-shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song with the same name! Okay, Wolfre, disclaimer!

Wolfre: H.I.M. doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's characters, or the song! They belong to their original owners! So back off lawyers! *glare*

Summary: It's been five years since the ceremonial duel. Ryou is guarding himself from every one, and it doesn't help that Bakura's back! Bakura feels guilty for what he did to Ryou, and wants to apologize, but Ryou is wary of Bakura. Will Bakura make Ryou see that he has changed? Will Ryou ever forgive Bakura? It's gonna be hard for Bakura if Ryou rejects him when he escaped Zorc, fought off shadow monsters, escaped the shadows, and even went to the pharaoh and Yugi for help just to tell Ryou he's sorry and is in love with him!

Warnings: mainly: AxAxAxY (meaning AtemxAtemuxAkefia/BakuraxYugi! Bakura and Akefia are the same person!) minor: DxCoH (Diabound and Change of Heart), mention of mpreg, and... H.I.M.: I think that's all!

* * *

Bakura gulped as he watched Ryou walk up to him, not looking very happy to see him. He looked back to the two that had taken him under his wing: Atem 'Sennen' and Yugi Muto. After the duel, Atem was allowed to stay, so he took the chance and told Yugi how he felt about him. Yugi was ecstatic, and now they owned the Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku Muto, Yugi's grandfather, died from a heart attack a year later. It's been four years since then and Yugi was 24 years old, and was still in college. Yugi and Atem had gotten married the year before, since gay marriage was now approved of. They had two month old twins, not adopted. The boy looked just like his dad, only he had amethyst eyes and tips of hair. His name was Yami, in honor of the adventures his parents went through five years prior. The girl was the exact opposite of her twin brother, so she looked like her mother, only crimson tips and eyes. Her hair was long and straight, unlike the other three. Her name was Grace, in honor of a friend of Yugi's who died in an accident when they were 7. Yugi nodded, shifting his hold on his son. Bakura looked back to Ryou.

"Hello Ryou," he said, looking down. He was not proud of what he did all those years ago.

"What do you want, Bakura?" Ryou asked, not even greeting the other male, not that Bakura blamed him.

**I'm so glad you made time to**

**see me.**

**How's life, tell me how's your**

**family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while.**

"So... How've you been?" Bakura asked, taking Atem's advice and making small talk. He didn't want to do something wrong again. Ryou was startled, Bakura never, and he meant NEVER, asked how he was. Ryou was suspicious now. What was Bakura up to?

"I've been fine. I've been busier than ever thanks to college," Ryou replied.

Yugi smiled as he watched the two talk.

"At least their talking civilized..." he murmured, his husband nodding.

"I remember when the tomb robber came to us. I never thought that he'd ever plead for help the way he did..."

-_Flash Back to four years ago-_

_Yugi had just finished putting the dishes away and looked to the clock._

_"Atem should be getting home soon..." he murmured. He was about to start dinner when he heard a loud 'thud' from the living room. Yugi went into the living room and gasped. Dark Magician, also known as Mahado, was there with a unconscious Bakura and a semi-conscious Diabound. Mahado looked worried._

_"Mahado, what happened?!" Yugi asked as he went over to check on Bakura, his voice held his worry. Even though Bakura had been evil and tried to hurt Yugi and Atem, the two still forgave him, because it had been Atem's uncle's, Aknadin, fault, not Atem's. The magician and other shadow creatures had also forgiven him and Chaos _(Diabound)_, as well as Bakura's other shadow monsters. The magician looked worried._

_"I was in the shadow real, like normal, just about to head here when Chaos called out. He had Been looking for me. Chaos had Bakura on his back, and the tomb robber had already been out cold. Chaos said that he and Bakura needed your and Pharaoh Atem's help. Chaos wishes to apologize to Diamond_ (Change of Heart)_and Bakura wanted to apologize to Ryou. Chaos had a bad wound, I healed that, but the blood loss mad him fall semi-unconscious," Mahado explained. Yugi nodded._

_"Bakura, wake up. Come on, wake up!" Yugi shook the tomb robber, but he didn't wake. Yugi sighed. 'He leaves me no choice.' Yugi thought._

_"Mahado, get me a bucket of cold water... No, make it ice cold water," Yugi told the magician, who nodded and was about to do so, but both Bakura and Chaos were on their feet._

_"We're awake!" they shouted, making Yugi and Mahado burst out laughing._

_"So that's how you wake an unconscious tomb robber!" Yugi laughed. Bakura sighed as he slumped to the floor, believing that he deserved being laughed at. His actions made Yugi and Mahado stop laughing._

_"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked. Bakura head shot up, his only expression: shock. Bakura never thought that Yugi would ask what was wrong._

_"W-why do you care?" Bakura asked, not to be rude, but because he was shocked. Yugi smiled._

_"Atem and I forgave you a while ago. We know that you were angry and upset. And we know that you realized you were wrong, that it wasn't Atem's fault, or his dad's. It was Aknadin who destroyed your village, Kul Elna, and your family," Yugi explained. Bakura nodded._

_"I'm home!" a deep baritone voice called out. Bakura gulped, and Yugi sighed. They turned to the entrance of the living room where a smiling Atem was. He didn't seem surprised to see Chaos or Bakura._

_"I had a feeling you would show up, Tomb Robber," Atem said._

_"R-really?" Yugi frowned. 'Why does Bakura seem so different?' he asked himself._

_"You've changed. Why?" Atem voiced what was on Yugi's and Mahado's minds. Bakura looked down._

_"Cherry _(Silent Magician) _came to me with Heba, my little brother's spirit. You never knew, but Heba has been here the whole time. Yugi, you are his reincarnation. I only suspected it at first, but the part of him that wasn't part of you confirmed it in the shadow realm. That's why... Why I kept trying to separate you and the pharaoh... Because of everything I believed to be true about him, I didn't want you hurt... Now I know the truth and I'm sorry! I really need your help! Otouto, I'm sorry for everything and now I need yours and the pharaoh's help!" Bakura pleaded. Yugi looked to Atem, baffled. A brother? He had a big brother? An Oni-San? A Nii-Sama? If Bakura was telling the truth, Yugi couldn't turn him away! That would be terrible! Wait... Bakura did look like Akefia... Could it be? That they are one in the same? Only Akefia was Bakura's modern self? It's possible..._

_"Bakura, are you positive I'm the reincarnation of you little brother, Heba?" Yugi asked. Bakura nodded, and Yugi could see that look of fear of rejection that Akefia had when Yugi first met his biological father and Nii-Sama._

_"Did you ever run into a spirit named Akefia in the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked. Atem starred at his boyfriend, baffled by the questions. Bakura nodded._

_"Yes, when we met, he said, 'Finally, I have found my missing piece. Take care of Otouto for me, please.'" Bakura replied. _(H.I.M.: This is a huge plot twist! Yugi and Bakura related in the past and the present? Who saw that one coming?!) _Yugi nodded, convinced._

_"What's your problem, Nii-Sama?" Yugi asked, Atem decided to catch himself up later._

_-End Flash Back-_

Yugi nodded at the memory. 'I would have never guessed that Bakura was my brother's past...' Yugi thought. **'Most never would. I was surprised myself to learn of you and Akefia from the gods, Yugi'** Heba answered like normal. Yugi had long since gotten used to his past-self living in his head. Atem never knew and never would know. Heba and Yugi never understood how it worked, but they were sort of glad. If Atem didn't know, Heba would be fine. If no one but Yugi and Bakura new of Akefia and Heba living in their respective reincarnation's head, the better it would be for them.

* * *

"Alright Bakura, what do you want? I grow tired of these games. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Shadow Realm?" Ryou asked, annoyed. Why was Bakura being so nice and acting like a real man? Bakura gulped.

**You've been good, busier**

**than ever.**

**We small talk, work and the**

**weather**

**You're guard is up and I know**

**why.**

**'Cause the last time you**

**saw me**

**is still burned in the back**

**of your mind.**

**You gave me roses and I**

**left them there to die.**

**So this is me swallowing my**

**pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying**

**I'm sorry for that night,**

**And I go back to December all**

**the time.**

**Turns out freedom ain't nothing**

**but missing you,**

**Whishing I realized what I had**

**when you were mine.**

**I'd go back to December, turn**

**around and make it all right.**

**I go back to December all the**

**time.**

**These days I haven't been**

**sleeping**

**Staying up playing back**

**myself leaving,**

**When your birthday passed**

**and I didn't call.**

**And I think about Summer, all**

**the beautiful times**

**I watched you laughing from the**

**passenger side.**

**Realized I loved you in the fall.**

**Then the cold came, the dark days**

**when fear crept into my mind.**

**You gave me all your love and all I**

**gave you was goodbye.**

Bakura gulped again.

"Ryou, I-I know I hurt you... I mean, you tried to show me I could be loved, and all I did was push you away. Hell! I nearly killed you!" Bakura was ranting by now. Ryou frowned. Was Bakura trying to apologize? No, that's not Bakura.

* * *

Chaos had his head low as Diamond came over.

"What do you want Chaos? Haven't you done enough damage?!" she growled out, not that Chaos could blame her. An image of how he left her when he last saw her played through his mind. Diamond was a bloody, cut, and bruised mess the last time he left her. In truth, he loved her, but, just like his master, Chaos was afraid of rejection... So, he and Bakura decided to make them hate them... They never realized that is would come back and bite them in the ass...

**So this is me swallowing my**

**pride,**

**standing in front of you saying**

**I'm sorry for that night.**

**And I go back to December all**

**the time.**

**Turns out freedom ain't nothing**

**but missing you,**

**Whishing I realized what I had**

**when you were mine.**

**I'd go back to December turn**

**around and change my own mind.**

**I go back to December all the time.**

Bakura and Chaos said in perfect unison, though they didn't notice, "This is me swallowing my pride, standing here, saying, I'm sorry for that night, Ryou/Diamond."

Both Change of Heart and Ryou were in shock. Ryou turned to Yugi and Atem for conformation that Bakura isn't lying. When he caught Yugi's smile, he realized, Bakura had changed. Perhaps, just one more chance wouldn't hurt.

Meanwhile, Diamond was in tears. She couldn't believe it, Chaos was true that night. He hadn't known that she was still conscious when he confessed that he never wanted to hurt her, that he loved her, but believed that it would be easier this way. She looked to Mana and Cherry, who were standing not far from them. The mage sisters smiled. Chaos believed that the tears were tears of rage, not happy tears. He turned and muttered an, "I'm so sorry. If your mad, I understand, but I want you to know that I have always loved you." With that, he was about to leaved, but was stopped by pale, thin, and shaking arms.

"No! I'm not mad! I'm happy, that's all. I-I was semi-conscious when you left, and I heard you! But I was scared that it had been a lie! Please don't leave! I-I-I love you too," Diamond admitted. Chaos turned and looked unsurely into Diamonds forgiving eyes.

"Y-you can forgive that easily?" he asked, scared that it was just a façade. She nodded, tears of joy spilling from her crystal clear blue eyes. Chaos's russet brown eyes filled with tears that he didn't even try to stop.

"T-thank you so much for forgiving me!" he exclaimed as he hugged the life out of.

* * *

Ryou looked down in thought before coming to a decision. He couldn't forgive Bakura, a least not yet.

"I can't forgive you Bakura," he said, and was about to say something else, but Bakura was already headed back to Yugi and Atem.

"I understand Ryou. Your probably better off without me anyways. Don't worry, I've got a place to stay. But, I'm still sorry," 'I love you' was what Bakura wanted to add, but knew he couldn't.

Yugi looked to Atem before back to Bakura who was at the car already.

"Oh Nii-Sama..." he whispered. Yugi and Atem got into the car and headed home.

* * *

-Fourteen years later-

It had been 14 years since that fateful day when Chaos got his woman and Bakura was rejected.9 years ago, Yugi had introduced Bakura to their father in that time, Kiato. Surprisingly, Kiato was the reincarnation of their past father and he had every memory. He scolded his oldest son for what he had done in the past and Bakura just smiled sheepishly. 2 years later, Bakura got all of Akefia's memories and Yugi got all of Heba's memories. 1 year later, Bakura became known as Akefia 'Bakura' Mao, as Mao was his and Yugi's father's last name. Kiato handed over his company, Mao Industries, over to Bakura. Bakura soon got the company back onto it's feet and was doing so well that it even rivaled Sennen Enterprises, 2 years before they had found Atem's family. They were surprised to find that not just Aknamkanon and Amara were reincarnated, but Atem's younger brother, Atemu, as well. Atemu and Bakura were now dating. Kiato met Aknamkanon and Amara, and all three got along great, so the relation ships between their boys was accepted. Atemu had been very surprised to find he was the uncle of 6 year old twins. By that time both Yami and Grace were a handful and Atemu was willing to help out. Yugi and Bakura were surprised to find Atem and Atemu were 2 years apart, leaving Atemu 36 and Atem the same age as Yugi, 38 years old. And of course that made Bakura 42, seeing as he was 4 years older than his little brother, making him 6 years older than Atemu, making many 'normal' people believe that they would never work, but, even after 8 years, they were still going strong. Also, Sennen Enterprises and Mao Industries were rivaling Kabia corp. since Atem now ran Sennen Enterprises. Now, all these years later, the twins were 14, and every thing was strange, but it was all about to make sense...

"Yugi! I'm home!" A deep baritone voice called out.

"Atemu! I'm back!" another voice called almost immediately after the first. Yugi and Atemu's heads shot up from their game of Duel Monsters and they each went to greet their lovers.

"Welcome home Nii-Sama, Dear," Yugi and Atem said in unison, like usual. It was the same every day. Atem and Akefia smiled. Yugi suddenly looked at Atemu and Atemu to Yugi, both broke out in a smirk. Atem and Akefia shared a look. Both wondered what the news was this time, because when ever both smirked at the same time, there was some sort of news. The last time hadn't been bad. Oh no, quite the shocker though. They new it was technically incest, but all four were now together, had been for about 2 years now. The kids and their parents didn't mind, after all, they were in love. Yugi and Atemu looked back to the too 'normal' semes.

"While you two were gone for two weeks a month ago, Yugi and I had a bit of fun..." nothing new, but Atemu's tone was a worry. "Yugi and I just found out that we're both pregnant and about a month along." Akefia and Atem stared, jaw dropped. Yugi topped Atemu? No. That just wasn't possible. He was too innocent. Way too innocent. Atem recovered first.

"Seriously?" he asked, still in a little shock. Atemu and Yugi nodded, then smirked.

"It was my/his idea," they said together, Atemu pointing to Yugi and Yugi to himself. Atem and Akefia apparently couldn't take the shock of learning that not only did Yugi top Atemu, he had decided all on his own that he wanted to. Yugi was what they called a 'natural' uke, so for him to top, it was like announcing that Joey had saved the world all by himself with no help what-so-ever. So Atem and Akefia fainted. Yugi and Atemu stared at the two on the floor before bursting into laughter.

"Wow... I can't believe they fainted," Yugi stated after he and Atemu calmed down. Atemu stared at Yugi before growling. Yugi looked at Atemu as he came closer. Once he was close enough, Atemu crashed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi blinked before he moaned, closing his eyes. When they broke, panting, Yugi breathed, "Bedroom." Both were soon upstairs and had forgotten about Atem and Akefia. When said two woke up, they heard Yugi and Atemu.

"God..." Akefia hit his head on a wall. He couldn't believe what he had been told. Atem was silent.

"You should probably break them up and have them continue later, I need to talk to you four," Ra said, coming up behind them, making them jump.

"Shit! Did you have to do that?!" Akefia demanded, he didn't go by Bakura any more, it only reminded him of the wrongs he did. Ra just sighed and pointed to the stairs. Grumbling, Akefia went to break them up. Atem chuckled, glad it wasn't him. He remembered when Yugi first got pregnant. If you didn't want to be forced into love-making, you would have to comply to Yugi. He remembered what had happened to him, and lets just say he was always ready to please Yugi after that. Soon Akefia and Atemu bolted behind Atem, afraid of something. Yugi soon stormed down stairs.

"There had better be a good reason you sent him to stop my fun!" Yugi growled at Ra, making him take a step back. A horny Yugi was a scary Yugi. He nodded.

"You all want to know why you four, the Kabias, the Ishtars, and Ryou don't age right?" he asked. Yugi visibly tensed at the mention of his former best friend. The others didn't fail to notice, that's for sure.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Atem asked. Yugi sighed, knowing he was caught.

"I ran into Ry-Bakura while I was shopping last year. We started out talking, then it turned to our personal lives. When he asked if Atem and I were still together, I decided to tell him about the additions to the relationship. Let's just say that's why I didn't bring home the groceries, came home with bruises, and wouldn't leave the house for a month strait. Ryou has changed and he decided that, after 13 years, he'd forgiven Akefia and wanted him back," Yugi explained. The others nodded.

"Looks like I'll have to remove the gift from him," muttered Ra. The four males looked confused.

"Gift?" they echoed, confused. Ra nodded and told them how they were immortal. Yugi of course threw a fit about out living everyone else, and had to be reminded that they had eternity for a family, and friends who would always be there. Eventually he calmed and accepted his fate. Telling the twins was hell. Yami protested, he didn't want to lose his mama (Yugi), mother (Atemu, since he's usually topped by Atem and Akefia), papa (Akefia), and daddy (Atem). Grace also protested, she also didn't want to lose her mummy (Yugi), mama (Atemu, you know the reason, it's right above), papa (Atem), and daddy (Akefia). For the longest time in the past two years, Yami and Grace fought over who papa and daddy were. Yami thought that Atem should be daddy because he was their birth father. Grace decided that Akefia should be daddy for that reason, he wasn't their real dad. Yugi broke it up by saying that they could have it different from each other because, even though they didn't think so, they were twins, but they didn't have to be exactly alike, which lead Yami to confessing he was strait while his twin was bi. Ra decided to make it so that the twins would live for as long as they liked and would die when they were ready. He then made this true for all the kids of the original gang (excluding a few who were not granted immortality, and that includes Ryou too).

**The**** End**

* * *

H.I.M.: I can't believe how long that took!

Wolfre: Yes, this is probably the longest story yet!

H.I.M.: *nodding* yep!

Wolfre: Please review!


End file.
